kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Works (album)
K3 is the fan-name referred to the upcoming third mainstream studio album by Kerli, considering Utopia as her second, as it was intended to be. Kerli announced via PledgeMusic that the album will be released on February 22, 2019. No official name has been announced. Songs Tracks that will surely or possibly be on the album. *''Blossom'' *''Blossom (The Halls of Heaven Session)'' *''Blossom (Audio Commentary)'' *''Collide* *Diamond Hard'' *''Feral Hearts'' *''Feral Hearts (The Sacred Forest Session)'' *''Feral Hearts (Audio Commentary)'' *''Halfway* *Journey Through the Elven Kingdom'' *''Legends *Loits'' *''Racing Time'' *''Savages'' *''Spirit Animal'' *''Trippin* (probably produced by AFSHeeN) *While We Still Have Wings* *''1st unknown song *''2nd unknown song'' *''3rd unknown song'' *''4th unknown song'' (SpecialLAnew - Arrange) *''5th unknown song'' : *: according to the BMI work numbers. Singles *''Feral Hearts'' was the first single from the album, released on February 19, 2016 and premiered the night before in a live performance at Kiek in de Kök. Via PledgeMusic, Kerli released a single pack including also the Forest Sessions (later renamed as The Sacred Forest Session) - a piano version of the song, an audio commentary, and an instrumental track called Journey Through the Elven Kingdom. The music video, directed by CJ Kask, was published on February 25, and an EP featuring three remixes was released on April 8. Feral Hearts (The Sacred Forest Session) was also released for free via TheHive, its music video was published on YouTube on April 26 and appeared on every digital music store on May 6. The song was nominated for the 2017 Estonian Music Award for Music Video of the Year. *''Blossom'' was the second single from the album, released on April 28 via Kerli's YouTube channel, and on April 29 for the online music stores. The PledgeMusic pack included, also, the commentary of the song, that was featured in the behind-the-scenes video, published on May 20, and the The Halls of Heaven Session, a choral version of the song, which had its music video released on May 27. *''Racing Time'' was the first promotional single from the album, released for free on June 24, 2016. The song was supposed to be part of the official soundtrack for Alice Through the Looking Glass, the sequel of Alice in Wonderland, but didn't make the cut. *''Diamond Hard'' was the third single from the album, released on July 27, 2016, with also the official music video directed by Kerli herself. On November 16, Kerli published an EP that includes four remixes of the song. *''Spirit Animal'' was the fourth single from the album, released on December 15, 2016. The song was initially a holiday gift and then made available on every digital music store to support the singer. Spirit Animal competed in the pre-Eurovision-selection-show called Eesti Laul 2017, reached the final and finished second in the competition. *''Savages'' is the upcoming fifth single that will be released on November 30, 2018. *Upcoming sixth single. *Upcoming seventh single. Release and promotion Kerli announced on YouTube her return as an independent artist, with a new single and teaming up with PledgeMusic. She opened a store were the fans could buy some products like autographed lyrics, rigs, stickers, t-shirts and support her, in the period from Feral Hearts to Blossom, released on February 19 and April 28 respectively. The date given for the album was September 2016. Meanwhile, the third single, Diamond Hard was published on July 27. In September, the project on PledgeMusic was closed and no information was given about the album. On October 4, with a video on YouTube, Kerli announced that it would have been pushed to early 2017, saying that most of the material was written and she was producing a lot of songs and writing the treatment for a new music video. She also announced her plans to release a special signed EP featuring three of the album's singles, remixes, and bonus content previously available through her PledgeMusic project. Everyone who preordered the album was eligible to receive the CD. Then Kerli revealed that she would compete in Eesti Laul 2017, with the song Spirit Animal. She reached the final and finished second in the competition. On March 9, 2017, Kerli posted a video on Youtube saying that, since the competition was over, her priority would have been the album and its finishing, the artwork and some music videos. On August 12, 2017, Kerli performed in an Estonian festival called Kuressaare Merepäevad, where she sung almost all of her singles. The same show was brought at One Love Fest 2017 and at Pühajärve Jaanituli 2018, on October 22, 2017 and June 23, 2018 respectively. Via PledgeMusic Kerli announced that the sixth single called Savages will be released on November 30, 2018 and the album on February 22, 2019. Vlog series Since the announcing of the album, Kerli started a vlog series discussing her journey, expressing her spiritual thoughts, answering questions and much more. Trivia *Kerli stated that she has "all the music for it album" and that "it's coming". *Kerli announced some upcoming singles, that she will release along with their music videos. *Kerli stated she has already decided the title of the album. *Kerli stated that she will tour after the releasing of the album. *Kerli said that some of the songs for the album are four years old, but others don't "sound right" even though she produced it various times. *Kerli stated that she didn't participate to Eesti Laul 2018 because she wanted to focus on the album. *Kerli confirmed that she has finished the album art. *Kerli said that she will make a post and a video blog about the album. *Kerli's new management team declared that, since Kerli is a perfectionist, she will release only the music that she considers "the highest of her achievement ability". *In a comment of an Instagram post, Kerli confirmed that a "new era is coming". *Kerli also confirmed that, regarding new singles, her team and she are "not sure of the strategy yet" and that they're "finalizing the body of work". *Kerli stated that this album is going to be really dark. *Kerli stated that probably there will be a physical album. *Kerli stated that maybe she will work with Norwegian singer-songwriter AURORA, since her producer is working on Kerli's music. *Kerli said that she also wrote a book about self-empowerment for women and that she's talking with publishers. *In an Instagram Story, Kerli said that she will go to Estonia to shoot the album art. *Kerli confirmed that "most of the previous singles" will be included in the album. *Through a Pledgemusic update, Kerli's team announced that all the songs for the album are written and produced and now they're "in the final stages of the project being completed". *In an Instagram post of a photo of Pühajärve Jaanituli 2018, where the caption was only "Iridiscence", songwriter and producer AFSHeeN commented with "New album ����������". *In the comment section of an Instagram post, when asked about news from the album, Kerli answered "soon" and that she's "still producing/mixing stuff". *Throuh Kerli's Instagram story, two member of her family (probably her mother, Piret, and her sister, Eliisa) can be seen providing studio vocals for the song Loits, performed by Kerli for the first time at Pühajärve Jaanituli 2018. Moreover, Kerli's vocal track can be heard in the background. *Through an Instagram comment, Kerli confirmed that "new music coming soon ❤️". *Through and Instagram post about the release of Said The Sky's debut album Wide-Eyed, Kerli said that they're "this close" to release new music. *Through one of Kerli's Pinterest boards named "foam", some pins' captions can be seen to be releated to something, probably songs, called LARP and SCA. *Through an Instagram comment, Kerli confirmed that the "new stuff going to emerge very soon". *Through an Instagram comment, Kerli stated that she is debating whether to include the singles Feral Hearts, Blossom, Diamond Hard and Spirit Animal in the final tracklist or not. *Through an Instagram comment, when asked to describe the album in one word, Kerli answered "lit". *On October 8, 2018, Kerli shot, with Jörgen Paabu, the album art. *At this point, it is believed the original third studio album theme is abandoned. *It is not clear yet whether the previous singles will be included or not, since in the Pledge Music message that has been spread on November 12, 2018, Kerli's team referred to Savages (song) as "the first single". *It is rumored that the album will be entitled Shadow Works and will have 12 tracks, without the previous singles. Gallery Self portrait series Kerli - New Single and PledgeMusic Announcement References }} Category:Kerli Category:Albums Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018